


rain

by felicities



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicities/pseuds/felicities
Summary: 50-day fic challenge.day five prompt: 'rain.'





	rain

When she opens her eyes, she sees Casey retrieving arrows from her dartboard and she smiles.

 

“Hey,” she says softly.

 

He turns around to look at her. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

 

“Better,” she responds. “Shouldn’t you be in the studio?”

 

“The show’s over, Dana,” he says.

 

“I… I slept through the show?”

 

“You did. Natalie did it in your place. Not to worry though, because she was amazing tonight.”

 

She sighs and smiles. “Casey?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He lifts up his hand and brings it to her cheek, caressing it softly with the back of his palm. She closes her eyes at his touch and breathes in deeply.

 

“Now come on,” he says, standing up. “I’ll take you home.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Oh, I do.”

 

*

 

The radio’s tuned to some late night station playing jazz and Casey hums along quietly. When he turns his head to look at Dana, she’s already asleep. He smiles at her form, all tiny and bundled up in a coat and a scarf; hair slightly mussed and cheeks tinged with just enough pink for someone who had caught the flu. Unable to resist, he reaches out and lightly strokes her cheek they way he’d done in her office not too long ago. His hand drops to hers, catching her wrist and softly caressing the base of her thumb with his.

 

*

 

“Dana,” he says quietly, not wanting to startle her.

 

She stirs, but doesn’t awaken. He tries again.

 

“Dana...”

 

Her eyes flutter open and she looks to the window. “Are we here?”

 

“Yes,” he tells her as he opens his door and swiftly makes his way to her side of the car, opening the door and offering his hand.

 

She slings her arms around his neck and he helps maneuver her tiny figure up the stairs to her apartment. Casey stops suddenly, and tucks her left arm behind her knees, carrying her into her bedroom. She buries her face in his neck, breathing in his scent—familiar, comforting, Casey.

 

When she’s tucked safely under the covers, he sits on the foot of the bed and takes in her sleeping form. “Are you going to be okay?” he asks.

 

She nods. Casey gives her a gentle smile and turns around wordlessly. As he reaches the door, Dana calls for him. “Casey? Can you… stay? Just for tonight.”

 

He feels the words ‘for as long as you want me to’ bubble up in his throat but don’t quite make their way out of his mouth.

 

“Of course,” he immediately acquiesces and climbs into the bed with her. She snuggles closer into him, indulging herself in his warmth and the feel of his arms around her, and he kisses the top of her head.


End file.
